memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Yorktown (23rd century)
The following Federation starships were named USS ''Yorktown. :''USS ''Yorktown was the name of the central starship in Gene Roddenberry's first Star Trek proposal to NBC in 1964. The ship was named after the [[Wikipedia:USS Yorktown (CV-5)|USS Yorktown]], a World War II American aircraft carrier.'' USS Yorktown (2260s) The starship ''Yorktown'' was a Starfleet vessel in service in the 23rd century. In 2268, the Yorktown was scheduled to deliver vaccines bound for the colony on Theta VII after a rendezvous with the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]]. (TOS: "Obsession") :While this vessel was never seen in the episode, it was generally assumed to be a [[Constitution class|''Constitution-class]] starship, since when the characters of the time mentioned a starship, the term seemed to specify sister-ships of the Enterprise design. Yorktown was listed as such, with the registry NCC-1704, in Franz Joseph's Star Fleet Technical Manual. However, much of the information in that manual that wasn't used onscreen in some form is considered non-canon. There is no evidence to deny that this vessel is not the same USS Yorktown in service almost 20 years later in the 2280s, but it was never explicitly stated.'' USS Yorktown (2280s) The USS ''Yorktown, in service in the late 23rd century, was under the command of Captain Joel Randolph. In 2286, while deployed in the Sol System, ''Yorktown was one of the many vessels disabled by the Cetacean probe near Earth. (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) :According to Greg Jein's reading of the TOS:"Court-Martial" background art depicting starship registries, his backwards-alphabetical formula assigned the number NCC-1717 to the name ''Yorktown in the list, and this registry has been further propogated by being included in the writings of Michael Okuda. This is generally assumed to be the same ship as the previous entry, possibly refit into the new design of Constitution-class vessels.'' :Gene Roddenberry, in a nod to his original name choice from 1964, suggested that the ''Yorktown was renamed Enterprise-A at the end of Star Trek IV, explaining why the latter ship seemed to be launched so quickly at the end of the movie. However, there is no direct evidence to confirm this theory. If the NCC-1701-A was refit from a ship from the TOS era, that would mean that the Yorktown was renamed after over 20 years of service -- a seemingly disrespectful violation of starship naming parlance. However, if the Yorktown Roddenberry spoke of was a brand new ship, then why would it have been decommissioned only seven years later in Star Trek VI? Scrapping a relatively new cruiser seems like a waste.'' :A third possibility is that the ''Yorktown Roddenberry meant was neither: Presuming the TOS Yorktown was long-since retired, replaced by the refit-''Constitution'' ship of the Star Trek Movies era several years hence. This would mean considering the TOS-era ship and the Movie-era ship as two separate incarnations.'' USS Yorktown (2290s) In 2293, Tuvok's father was a Starfleet officer serving aboard the USS ''Yorktown. ''(VOY: "Flashback") :If the previous ''Yorktown was indeed renamed as the Enterprise-A, then Tuvok's parents' ship must be a different Yorktown.'' USS Yorktown (NCC-61137) The ''Zodiac''-class starship ''Yorktown'' was in service in the 24th century. In 2369, while under the mind-control of interrogators on the planet Tilonus IV, Commander William Riker believed that he met a woman named "Commander Bloom," who was first officer of the Yorktown, at the Tilonus Institute for Mental Disorders. (TNG: "Frame of Mind") The Yorktown traveled from Theta Omicron IV to visit starbase Deep Space 9 on stardate 47550.1, while under the command of Captain H. Zimmerman. (DS9: "Whispers") In an alternate reality created by Q, the Yorktown was assigned to patrol the border with the Klingon Empire near the Devron System in 2395. (TNG: "All Good Things...") at Deep Space Nine listing the Yorktown.]] :The ''Yorktown in DS9:"Whispers" was only seen as a not-very-clear name in an okudagram readout of an arrival roster on a viewscreen. It has not been stated explicitly that this was the same vessel mentioned in the altered future of TNG:"All Good Things...," but it seems to be the intention of the graphic's creators, since they devised the Yorktown registry and class name depicted in the Star Trek Encyclopedia.''